


SAMCRO Drabble Challenge

by MrsKokitzTelford (idorkish)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/MrsKokitzTelford
Summary: One Shots from Drabble Challenge.





	1. Credit Cards and Adulting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> 19 another credit card?!  
> 25 aren't you supposed to be an adult?  
> 48 I bet you can't go 24 hours without cussing

“Y/n!! Y/n!!” Kozik stood in the kitchen, mail clutched in his hand.

Y/n rushed into the room, hair still dripping wet and a knife in her hand. “What happened? Are you ok? Who do we have to kill?”.

 

Kozik looked at her with a scowl on his face as he held up the bills. “Another credit card?! Didn’t we just finish paying the fuckers all off?”

  
Y/n set the knife on the table and gave a nervous chuckle. “Well yeah, but there was a sale when I was buying everything for the new house and I got a better discount if I got the card, so I did. Then realized I could also buy a new Xbox and PlayStation since ours are shitty and old.”

  
“I cannot fucking believe this Y/n! What the hell are we gonna do with this shit? I can’t fucking believe that you would get another credit card without talking to me first!”  
Y/n crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. “Yea, well, I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing!”

  
“Aren’t you supposed to be an adult? Look, baby, if there are things you want, you know just to tell me and I’ll give you the money to get it. We’re supposed to be saving right now and money is tight.” Kozik chuckled and took a step forward, lifting her chin so she looked up at him. “I’m serious babe. No more credit cards. No more buying shit we don’t need.”

  
Y/n pouted but nodded. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to get some nice things for us.”

  
“And no pouting. Can’t do anything about this now. I love you Y/n, I just want you to talk to me before doing stuff like this.”

  
“I love you too Herman,” Y/n kissed the tip of his nose as he scrunched his face up. She knew he hated being called by his first name, but she did it anyway. “And I promise, no more credit cards.”


	2. The Floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> #8 The floor is lava

It had been a rough day for the club. With most of the guys in Stockton, everyone else was spread thin between running the garage and keeping up with club business. Chibs was trying his best to keep everything running and making sure everyone else was safe and taken care of. He was thankful that he had Y/n and Lyla to help him check in on Tara and Gemma. 

After locking up the garage, Chibs started up his bike and checked his phone. He had a few messages from Y/n saying she would be going over to Gemma’s house, then Tara and Lyla would be joining her there.

Chibs entered the house and was astonished at the sight before him. The couches had been moved toward the walls and pillows from the sofa and chairs were strewn across the living room floor, branching off toward the bedrooms and then towards the kitchen area. Lyla and Tara were each on a chair in the middle, Gemma was perched on the arm of one of the couches, and the children were scattered between.

“And what are ya all doin here?” Chibs stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips as he overlooked the scene, “And where is Y/n?”

Tara and Lyla began laughing and pointing toward the kitchen. When Chibs turned, he couldn’t believe his sight. There was Y/n, currently frozen with one foot on a chair and the other was on the table, where snacks and drinks had been spread out. “Oh hey!” Y/n smiled wide as she finished her way onto the table and began tossing snacks at the others.

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?”

Gemma joined the laughter as she caught a bottle of water. “Isn’t it obvious Chibs?”

“Yea, the floor is lava! Duh!” Y/n and Tara screamed out happily. Ellie and Kenny helped Piper onto the couch with Gemma then motioned for Chibs to join them. “Come one Uncle Chibs!” “Don’t touch the lava floor!”

“Oh, what the hell!” Chibs quickly pushed his boots off and hung his kutte and holster before jumping onto the nearest chair. The women and children cheered as he jumped his way across the pillows and toward the table where Y/n was still sitting. “So nice of you to join us.”

“Aye, but what started all of this?” Chibs smiled as he grabbed a bottle of water from the table.

“Figured with everything going on, they needed to do something to take their mind off everything. No one has really smiled or laughed in months. They needed this. Nothing to take your mind off things like a game of Lava Floor!”


	3. I lied - Opie Winston

“Sit still, for the love of all that is Holy!” Opie placed his hands on your shoulders, holding you still in the seat. “If you keep moving, Chibs won’t be able to stitch you up.” Despite being mad, Opie had a smirk on his face as he watched you attempt to squirm more in the chair.

Chibs just chuckled as he rummaged through his medic bag, pulling out what he needed to stitch the gash on the side of Y/n’s face. “It’ll be over soon, Love. Need anything before we start?” You were forever grateful for Chibs. “A strong drink. A cigarette. Anything to take my mind off this…” You gave him a small smile while pointing the gash on your face. Chibs just patted your leg and got up to get you a drink.

Opie stayed behind you and scoffed. “You’ve never smoked anything in your life Y/n. Why start now?” You stared up at your gentle giant and stuck your tongue out at him. “I’m hurt and in pain, and you’re questioning my choices?”

Chibs returned quickly with both a drink and lit cigarette. You slammed the drink back quickly and braced yourself for the needle to pierce your skin. Chibs did the job quickly and as painlessly as possible. You took a drag from the cigarette and ignored the looks you could feel from Opie behind you. Yea, you had never smoked before but this was keeping your mind off the pain from the wound and Chibs closing it for you.

Later that night, as you laid in bed with Opie, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the smile on his face. “What are you looking at me like that for?” You pulled his arms tighter around you and curled into his side.

“So you really liked smoking?” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek, making sure to stay clear of the sutured wound. “I never liked it, I lied,” you smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.


	4. No Chill - Chibs Telford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #149 “We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.” With Chibs

Life had always been interesting for Filip Telford. From the time of his banishment from Ireland to his joining SAMCRO, so it wasn’t a surprise when he met Y/N Y/L/N. The two were inseparable from day one and became best friends quickly. Over the years, Y/N and Chibs became best friends. Although they didn’t live together, Chibs was often staying at Y/N’s home, which was located on the outskirts of Charming. Not many knew of Y/N, Chibs cared for her far too much to put her in any real danger by associating her with the club.

When Chibs and the guys needed a place to hide, Y/N’s was the first place he thought of. He and Juice had hid there once before, they knew of her underground bunker. One person’s paranoia was another person’s sanctuary. Chibs led the guys around the back of the property to hide all their bikes.

Chibs made his way quickly to the back door where Y/n was already waiting, arms crossed around her chest as she scowled at the group of men. “We started with ONE, Chibs” she yelled, pointing at Juice, “and now we have seven! You have no chill! Where do you expect me to hide all of them?” Juice waved at Y/n and gave her his signature smile, “Hey Y/n!” Chibs chuckled and patted Juice on the shoulder. He knew that she had a weak spot for the young biker.

“Hi sweetie,” she smiled and ushered him in for a hug. “Fine, you guys know where to take them. Did you hide the bikes?” She waited until they all nodded before shooing them away. “Ok. ok. I’ll take care of whatever else needs to be done. Stay the night down there. Use what you guys need, Chibs will restock everything later. Isn’t that right Chibby-babe?”

Chibs laughed as he and Juice led the rest of the men to the bunker, where they settled in for a long night. Chibs knew that no matter what, Y/n would do what she could to keep them safe.


	5. Unexpected - Jax Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #57 We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain. for Jax

The weather in Charming seemed to be a constant: sunny, clear skies, warm. Today was unexpected. It seemed like Charming was being singled out as the rain poured down heavily on the small city. While most people stayed indoors there was a couple currently taking shelter under an awning of a nearby store. Jax Teller & Y/n Y/L/N laughed as they tried to remain dry, each laughing more as drops of cold water found its way down and onto their skin. It was a rare day for the couple, as they finally had time to spend with each other without having to run off to take care of work problems or any club business. Yet here they were, as luck would have it, trapped by rolling storm.

It didn’t bother them much. For Jax, just having these moments alone was all he needed. He would stay under the awning as long as possible if it meant that he had Y/n in his arms. For Y/n, this was perfection. She loved the rain and wished it happened more. “I love this weather,” she rested her head on his chest and stared out at the pouring rain before them. Jax just chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. “Come on Jax, let’s go play in the rain for a while!”

Jax laughed harder as Y/n drug him through the rain. THe cold water pattered against them, soaking their clothes. It didn’t bother Jax though; seeing Y/n so carefree and excited swelled his heart. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her face as she spun and jumped in different puddles, her smile growing wider. Y/N caught him staring at walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to place a small kiss on his lips. Jax quickly pulled her closer and returned the kiss. “We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain,” he laughed, kissing her again. Y/n responded by deepening the kiss to quiet him.

The weather in Charming seemed to be a constant: sunny, clear skies, warm. Today was unexpected and for one moment in time, unexpected is exactly what Jax and Y/N needed in their lives.


	6. Who's Leslie? - Chibs Telford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 79\. “My name isn’t Leslie…who’s Leslie?” with Chibs

It had been a long day, hell a long week, and all Chibs wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and crawl into his own bed. What he did not want to do was get a call once his boots were off. What he did not want was for the call to be telling him to come pick up a very drunk Y/N from one of the local bars. Chibs tossed his phone on the table and groaned. Y/N was his best friend and he’d do anything for the girl, but it was moments like this that he momentarily wondered about their friendship.

Chibs drove his truck to the bar and made his way inside. He knew many of the regulars and bartenders at this place, as it was one of Y/N’s favorite places to visit when he was off on long runs. Maybe it was because there was no one here associated with the Sons or if it was because it was on the opposite side of the city from the clubhouse. No matter what, Y/N would find herself here when Chibs was out of town. “Filip!” He spun at the sound of his name being screamed from across the room. There was Y/N, holding tight onto one of the female bartenders. Chibs groaned and quickly made his way over, releasing the younger girl from Y/N’s grasp.

“Alright Love, let’s get you home and get you some sleep!” He helped Y/n into the truck before quickly making his way over to the driver’s side. He wanted to get back home and quickly. Y/N slouched in the passenger seat and was already asleep by the time he started the truck, her head leaning on the window. Chibs just laughed and enjoyed the silence of the drive back to his place. He could have drove her all the way home, but didn’t want her by herself. And he really just wanted his own bed tonight.

Y/N was still asleep when he pulled up to his place. Like every other time she had gotten drunk, Chibs carried her in and she stayed asleep all the way to his bed. He carefully put her down and went to remove the boots from her feet. “Wha’re doin?” She slurred as she rubbed her eyes. “I’m getting us ready for bed. Now let’s sleep.” Chibs tucked her in and smiled at her confused and scrunched up face. “My name isn’t Leslie…who’s Leslie?” Her voice was small and Chibs bit back a laugh. “I didn’t say Leslie, Y/N. I said LET’S Sleeep,” he spoke slowly for her and smiled when she nodded and patted the spot next to her. “Oooh ok Chibby-babe. Sleep is good. Don’t go away for soooo long again. I was soooo lonely Chibby.”

“I’m sorry Love, I’ll try not to let it happen again,” he pressed a kiss to her temple and finished getting ready for bed. As he slid under the covers, he let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad to finally be home.


	7. Entertain Me! - Kozik & Tig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #29. Come over here and make me
> 
> #72. You’re competitive and so am I, and it’s going to lead to a fight
> 
> #81. I’ll take care of it

Wednesday. There always seemed to be a lull of activity in all of Charming on Wednesdays. This Wednesday was no different and it was getting to Y/N. The garage was closed and almost everyone was gone for the day. “Koz!” Y/n jumped from her seat and jogged back toward the dorms, where she knew Kozik was currently resting.

Y/N and Kozik had been friends for years and she took the chance to get out of Tacoma when he left for Charming. “Oh Kozzy!” Y/N whined loudly as she got closer to his room. She heard a chuckle coming from down the hall and turned to find Tig standing there. “Kozzy? You call him Kozzy?” Y/N smiled wide and opened the door to Kozik’s room, putting a finger to her lips as Tig waved her off. She knew he would use that against Kozik later, but that didn’t matter to Y/N.

“Koz…” she whispered as she looked over to his bed. She knew he was tired; Kozik was sprawled out on the bed, still in his grey work jumpsuit. Slowly she climbed onto the bed and laid next to him, stroking her thumb across his cheek. “Kozik…wake up hun.”

A small groan escaped his lips as he scrunched up his face, “Five more minutes…” he mumbled. Y/N smiled and pulled his arm over her so she could snuggle into his side. “C’mon, I’m bored. Entertain me. Wake up…pretty please?” She pouted and pressed soft kisses to his cheeks and nose. Y/N knew how to get what she wanted from him. For such a big-bad-biker, Herman Kozik was a pushover when it came to Y/N Y/L/N.

“Fine! FINE! Let me shower first. You’re such an ass Y/N, I hope you know that.” Despite his words, Kozik only smiled wide as he pulled Y/N closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around her before pushing her away so he could get up. “I’ll meet you out there when I’m done.”

“Thank you!” Y/N threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his cheek before jumping off the bed, “you’re the best Kozzy!”

“Kozik rolled his eyes and groaned at the nickname he hated most, “I told you stop calling me that!”

“Well…why don’t you come over here and make me?”

“I’ll kick your ass later. I need to shower so I can entertain the Princess! Now go figure out what you want to do while I clean up.”

Twenty minutes later, Kozik made his way to the man area of the clubhouse, where he found Y/N sprawled out on one of the couches. “Alright, so what are the plans, oh Royal-pain-in-my-ass?” He picked her legs up and dropped them onto his lap as he sat down.

“Oh, talk dirty to me more Kozzy! You know what I like,” she giggled and winked as she sat up some, pulling Monopoly from behind her back, “Let’s play a game!”

“Oh for fucks sake! Really? You’re competitive and so am I, it’s going to lead to a fight…again! Plus it’s just you and I.”

“You worry too much babe! I’ll take care of it! Set up the game, I’ll be back.”

Y/N returned minutes later, guiding a smiling Tig into the room. He stopped when he spotted Kozik and the game on the table. “When you said you wanted to play, this is NOT what I was expecting Doll.”

“Yea, well your mind needs to get out the gutter old man. Juice and Chibs are on their way with food. And Jax and Opie should be here soon too. So we’ll play when they get here! Now, let’s plot how we’re going to make them suffer in this game!”

Kozik sat back on the couch and pulled Y/N down to sit on his lap. “You’re going to cause so much trouble aren’t you?” 

“Aww! Is Kozzy here afraid of a little old game of Monopoly?” Tig smirked as he dropped down in a seat across from them. 

Y/N winked at both Kozik and Tig before giving a little shrug. “I told you I wanted to be entertained!”


	8. Cheater - Happy Lowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39 what color do you like better?  
> 74 girls can't drive plain and simple  
> 138 stop making your own rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren = Reader's Name. I think it looks better than Y/N.

No work. No club business. No lockdown. No runs. This was a rare time for Happy Lowman and Ren, his best friend. Happy had decided all he wanted to do was stay inside and lounge in front of the TV all weekend. He and Ren had already gone through a couple of movies and Ren was growing bored. “Let’s do something Hap.”

“Like what?” He was only half paying attention as he took a drink of his beer. He and Ren had been friends for years, meeting because their mothers were in hospital rooms next to each other. “Let’s go out, or play something. I dunno. I’m just tired of watching movies!”

Happy sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, go get some more beer. I’ll put something on.”

Ren returned with beers for each of them as Happy stood in front of the TV, blocking whatever he was doing. Ren plopped down into the recliner that she had claimed as hers whenever visiting. Happy tossed a controller her way before resuming his seat on the sofa. Ren held back a groan as she realized he put in one of his racing games.

“This game again, fine! **What color do you like better** for my car?”

Happy stared at her and shook his head. “You’re just mad ‘cuz you suck at it.”

“Fuck off prick! I do not suck at this game, you just fucking cheat all the time! Now help me pick a color.”

“Just admit it, **girls can’t drive. Plain and simple.** ”

As they continued playing the game, Ren moved from her spot on the recliner towards Happy until she was sitting right next to him. “What are you doin Ren?”

“Nothin’ Hap. Just want to sit next to you.” Ren leaned against Happy, nudging his shoulders.

“Stop it Ren!”

“I would if you stopped cheating!”

“I’m not fucking cheating, just because you don’t know where the secret paths are, you just suck!”

“ **Stop making your own rules** Happy!” Ren shoved aside. Happy just laughed and jumped up as his car got the finish line first. “Fuck yeah! Aww don't be such a sore loser girl.”

Ren tossed the controller to the side and sat on the couch pouting. “Cheater. I hate that damn game.” Happy sat down next to her and laid so his head was on her lap. “Don’t pout. Don’t you know your face will stick. You’re already ugly. Don’t want to be uglier.” Happy smiled up at his best friend who glared down at him.

“You’re one to talk Troll. Don’t make me call your mother!” Ren pushed Happy off of her and jumped toward his cell phone, already dialing the one number she knew my heart. She heard Happy behind her yelling but she continued until she heard the someone pick up. Ren just turned and grinned at Happy as she spoke, “Mama Lowman! You will never believe what your son has just said to me!”

Happy dropped back onto the couch and groaned. He knew he was in for his mother scolding him. He’d get back at Ren another night, that was for sure.


	9. Death by Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - You walk in while I was playing a horror game and I screamed out of sheer terror. Now you’re laughing at me and I would be mad, but it’s really funny.

Y/n sat at the desk, concentrating deeply at the screen before them. They knew they would be home alone tonight and decided to take advantage of the time to play games without being pestered by anyone. With snacks and drinks within reach, and the comfiest headset, Y/n was ready for a long night of gaming, and the game of the night -Dead by Daylight! 

It had been a couple hours since Y/n started playing and became completely immersed into the game. So immersed that the sound of bikes pulling up and heavy steps entering the house went unnoticed. 

Y/n was concentrating on getting the generator repaired before being found again that someone calling out to them and the sound of laughter was ignored. As the red light of the murderer loomed closer to Y/n Character, Y/n sat forward, their heart pounding more as they tried to get away. “fuck, fuck, move! move!” Y/n muttered; the light was so close now, indicating the murderer was right behind them. As the blade came down on their character, a hand landed on Y/n’s shoulder. Y/n screamed, throwing their headset and keyboard as they fell out the chair and tried to crawl away. 

It took a few moments to realize what was going on. There was Happy, laughing his ass off as he leaned against the wall for support. Beside him was Juice and Kozik, holding each other up as tears streamed down their faces. And finally, there stood the ass himself, Jax. He had a wide smile on his face as he held up his phone pointed toward Y/n. “Told ya'll we’d scare them And Now! PROOF! Smile for the camera Y/n!”

“JAX TELLER! I will kill you!” Y/n got up fast and chased after the now laugh Jax. As Y/n tackled Jax and hit at him playfully, the other three laughed harder. Y/n knew they would never live this down and they knew they would never trust themselves to play another horror game thinking they were safe from the likes of Jax Teller or any other Son. 


	10. Taxi Services - Tig Trager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship  
> 22 I don’t know why I married you.  
> 40 Am I your husband or your taxi service?

“Tig! Babe!!” Monica walked through the house looking. Today was the one day she need Tig and he was nowhere to be found. She had told him numerous times throughout the week that she had a ton of errands that needed to be completed and she needed his help. Yet, here she was and Tig was nowhere to be found. “TIG!” Monica screamed again as she made her way toward the garage. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

 

Tig rolled out from under a car and stared up at Monica. “Taking a nap. What the fuck does it look like?”

 

Monica threw a rag at Tig and shook her head. She went about trying to pick up everything that Tig had taken out and strewn across the garage floor. “Damnit Tig. You knew we had shit to do today. Get your ass up, get showered, in clean clothes, and hurry up! We have a lot of shit to get done today!” 

  
  


“I think you forget who wears the pants in this relationship” Tig rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands on the nearby rag. 

 

“You may wear the pants, but I’m the one who buys them, washes them, cares for them...and cares for what lies beneath,” she pulled him to his feet and pushed him towards the shower. 

  
  


It took some time but Tig was finally showered and currently sprawled naked on their bed. Monica had been checking that she had everything she needed for the day before checking on him. Finding him partially asleep on the bed just angered her more. Quietly making her way to their shared closet, she pulled out clothes for him and tossed them at his face. “Wake up!” 

 

Tig groaned and reached out for her. “Give me a kiss and I’ll get ready,” he whined before peaking over the pile of clothes on his face. Monica just rolled her eyes and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I don’t know why I married you,”  

“For my charming flaws and exquisite dick,” he beamed up at her, causing her to laugh loudly. “Come on Alex! We need to get going. I’ll wait in the car, you’re driving.”

 

“Am I your husband or your taxi service?” He threw his shirt on and quickly pulled on his jeans. Monica was already on her way out  the room and heading toward the car. Tig jogged after her and lifted her over his shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way out the house. “I asked you a question Doll,” he slapped her ass and chuckled as she squeaked out a response. “Both...duh! Now, let’s go or we’ll be late!”


	11. Creeps Galore - Tig Trager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”  
> 34\. “He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie.”  
> 94\. “Did they hurt you?”

Ren was no stranger to the bikers of Charming. She had grown up with Jax and Opie and was considered like a daughter to many of the men. It was no surprise that when finally of age,  Ren  began to work at the TM Garage with Gemma, as well as help around the clubhouse as one of the bartenders. Over time  Ren had grown closest to Tig. Despite the heckling and name calling between the two, the considered each other family. Tig saw  Ren as his own daughter, while  Ren N looked up to Tig as the father-figure in her life.

So it was no surprise to see  Ren behind the bar for the latest party, being friendly to all other charter members, families, and associates.  Ren knew there were bound to be issues arising throughout the night. It happened any time there were new girls that other charters didn’t know to leave alone, which inevitably led to fighting. Tonight was no different.  Ren had just let Kip take over handing out beers and drinks so she could go outside for some fresh air. 

As she sat on the picnic table, Ren had the feeling she was being watched. There were plenty of people outside. Tig and Kozik were currently fighting in the ring for second time tonight and they had a pretty big crowd around them. But the feeling of being watched stuck to her. Ren tried to glance around the lot but aside from the crowd at the ring, she couldn’t see many other people. 

The match was finally over and Ren decided that she needed to get further from the crowd. It wasn’t uncommon for her to take a walk around the block at this time of night. The guys knew that too many people often made her uncomfortable. It had taken her a long time to get used to all the guys just sitting in the clubhouse. Ren let her mind wander as she took her walk. She knew that someone from the club would begin walking after her soon and accompany her back to the clubhouse. She had made it to the end of the block and took a deep breath. She could still hear the music and the people cheering but she was happy to be away from everyone. 

“Why are you following my daughter?.” Ren turned around and saw Tig holding someone up to the fence. Ren felt her stomach tighten as Tig threw the stranger on the ground. “Come back again and I swear you’ll regret it.” The stranger got up quickly, holding his arms up in surrender. 

Tig stood next to Ren, his arm wrapped protectively across her shoulder as he pulled her close. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” Ren shook her head and held onto Tig, pulling him back toward the clubhouse. 

“He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie. Thanks...for following me and everything.” Tig just nodded and walked her back inside the clubhouse. It wasn’t long before Gemma and Tara were at her side, looking her over. “Did they hurt you?” “We saw someone following you and told Tig!” Ren smiled at them both and squeezed their hand. “I’m ok. Dad saved me.” 


End file.
